The present invention relates to controlling humidity. More specifically, the present invention relates to reducing or controlling moisture levels in cavities within buildings.
Moisture can accumulate in building spaces such as spaces within a wall, floor, ceiling, and fenestration cavities (the areas between installed windows or doors and the nearest framing members). There are several possible causes for this accumulation. Improper building design may result in moisture entering building cavities. Structural failures may allow the introduction of moisture into an otherwise sound wall assembly or other structure. Such failures may include failure of roofing materials or improper application of flashing material. Moisture buildup in fenestration cavities can also be caused by condensation.
Moisture accumulation promotes the growth of molds and other moisture-loving organisms. Recently, the moisture buildup and resulting mold growth in newer building cavities has become a very serious problem. In fact, new homes with the moist, mold-stimulating cavities are now so prevalent that the phenomenon has a name: Sick Home or Sick Building Syndrome. There are over 60,000 types of known mold, and prolonged exposure to some alarmingly common types of mold can cause allergic reactions, very serious illnesses, horrific symptoms such as bleeding lungs or severe fevers, and in some cases, death. Some houses are a total loss as a result of the moisture and mold problems. The increase in mold-filled building cavities in new home and building construction is a source of great concern and significant speculation.
To alleviate the problem, the mold must be eliminated from the target building cavities or prevented from ever growing. One solution is to eliminate the moisture. Without water, mold cannot survive and will not generate. Currently, some mechanical devices are used that circulate air through the cavities to maintain moisture levels that do not promote mold growth. These devices, however, have significant drawbacks. For instance, such devices are expensive and bulky, requiring costly installation, continuing power costs, and valuable space. Further, installation of the mechanical devices requires the destruction of portions of the pre-existing finish materials. In addition, these complex devices will be susceptible to failures, creating further maintenance and repair costs and the danger that the moisture and mold may invade a space without the owner""s knowledge.
There is a need in the art for controlling moisture and mold levels within cavities in buildings.
The present invention, in one embodiment, is a moisture reduction apparatus having a permeable container including a desiccant that is capable of being introduced into a building cavity. In another embodiment, the present invention is a composition of building insulation and desiccant. In a further embodiment, the present invention is a desiccant implant with a permeable body capable of introduction into a wall cavity and having a cavity in the implant. In yet another embodiment, the present invention is a moisture control apparatus having a permeable container, a receiver providing access to a wall assembly cavity for the permeable container, and a permeable receptacle that receives the permeable container.
The present invention, in another embodiment, includes a wall assembly with a wall assembly cavity, a permeable container configured to be introduced into the cavity, and desiccant within the container. Another similar embodiment includes a wall assembly with a wall assembly cavity, a receiver providing access to the cavity, a permeable container configured to be inserted through the receiver and into the cavity, and a permeable receptacle configured to enclose the permeable container.
Another embodiment of the present invention is a method of reducing moisture that involves placing a permeable container containing desiccant into a building cavity. The present invention, in another embodiment, is a method of reducing moisture including drilling a hole in a finish material, inserting a permeable container including a desiccant, and filling the hole with a plug that is attached to the container. A further embodiment is a method that includes drilling a hole in a finish material and inserting a permeable implant including a desiccant into the hole. An additional embodiment is a method of reducing moisture involving providing a mixture of desiccant and building insulation and inserting the mixture into a building cavity.
The present invention, in another embodiment, is a method of controlling moisture that includes providing a permeable container containing desiccant, inserting the container into a wall assembly cavity through a receiver, and enclosing the container in a permeable receptacle within the wall assembly cavity.
In another embodiment, the present invention is a moisture control apparatus for controlling moisture within a building that includes a means for containing a desiccant and a means for delivering the desiccant to a building cavity.
While multiple embodiments are disclosed, still other embodiments of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description. As will be apparent, the invention is capable of modifications in various obvious aspects, all without departing from the spirit and scope of the present invention. Accordingly, the drawings and detailed description are to be regarded as illustrative in nature and not restrictive.